The Proposal
by MsReginaMills
Summary: AU "Regina there is no easy way to say this...But you're being deported" Regina Mills doesn't fear much in life, but those words terrified her more than anything. She will do anything to stay away from Canada-including faking a marriage with her assistant to stay in the country. Follow Regina & Robin on a journey full of tensions between family, her past, an ex-girlfriend, & more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here we are again! A new story and hopeful one I will take all the way to its finish! A huge thank you to a friend of mine for giving me the confidence to post this and hopefully your reviews and opinions on this story will give me the push I need to keep**_ ** _writing! I know I have other stories and I'm hoping to possibly get back into writing them but I make no promises!_**

 ** _I do not own the characters of once or the basic plot but if you've seen the movie then you will know whats mine! (; all mistakes and errors mine, apologies in advance!_**

 ** _Happy Reading! Please leave a review good or bad! [Constructive though!]_**

* * *

 _Bright_. It was far too bright in his bedroom, a groan slipping past his lips. He started to sit up before his bedroom flew open and a the sound of small bare feet against cool wood could be heard. "PAPA!" His son exclaimed and leaped onto the bed landed on his fathers chest with a grin. "You stay 'ome today papa?" Roland questioned with bright brown eyes as he slightly bounced on his father chest. Robin furrowed his brow, why on earth with Roland think that? Looking over at his clock it read a blinking 12:00. The power must have gone out the night before. Robin froze for a moment, scared to look at the clock before he lifted up his watch and gazed at the large hand and then the small, he was late. So very late and if his boss found out he would be a dead man. Wrapping an arm around Roland he shot up from the bed. "Roland go get ready for day care! You're a big boy and you can dress yourself!" Robin exclaimed and pressed a soft kiss to his sons head. Roland looks skeptical for a moment before darting off to his own room ready to make his papa proud and dress himself.

Robin was running a half an hour late, he needed to get Roland to day care and get himself to the office before his boss arrive at exactly eight. Grabbing a dark blue suit from his closet and tossing it on the bed and quickly began to strip keeping a close eye on his watch which read exactly seven twenty-five. Five minutes had passed and Robin was finally ready giving his teeth a quick clean he heard nothing from Roland and quickly grew concerned.

"Roland!" He called wiping his face and backing up, nearly tripping over his untied shoes and leaned down to quickly tie them as he tried to hop towards the door on one foot and not doing very well.

"I Comin' Papa!" Roland exclaimed and ran into the room with a jump in his step and Robin looked up and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Roland had managed to put on a green t-shirt with a monkey and a blue and yellow plaid button up shirt. Black jeans and yellow socks with his dress shoes. Roland had the biggest smile on his face and Robin knew he was proud, he didn't have the time to change him and he couldn't ruin that boys proud smile.

"You look great buddy" Robin said and earned a grin from Roland who hurried into the kitchen and slipped on his backpack, grabbing a cookie from the table and bit into it with a grin. Robin shook his head taking his son hand and grabbing his bag hurrying out of their apartment and down to the busy streets of New York City.

* * *

"I understand and I'm sure he's full of excuses but unfortunately I don't have the time or patience to listen to any of them" the Brunette explained for what felt like the hundredth time to the party planner she hired for the Christmas party she was hosting for her company that was to be tomorrow night before the holiday break. Looking forward she felt her legs burning as she ran on her treadmill always trying to find time to squeeze in a workout with her tight schedule. "Good I'm glad we are on the same page, if he can't finish this, then hiring him was a waste of my money and I don't take kindly to dealing with people who have wasted my time" She explained stopping the treadmill and grabbing the towel to dry her neck and chest walking out of her weight room and up the stairs of her New York City Penthouse and into the bathroom. "I shall see you both early tomorrow morning, if this even ball doesn't go as planned, don't think I won't hesitate to ruin you" she said pressing the end button on her Bluetooth before taking it out setting it on the sink, turning on the shower and stripping down before walking into the hot water and letting out a relaxed sigh.

Regina gazed over her body, tilting her head slightly as she clipped her bra into place. Adjusting her thong before walking towards her tight black dress unzipping the fabric she slipped into it, zipping it into place. Fixing her hair before the jacket went over it and she decided to leave it unbuttoned. Grabbing her purse and slipping her Bluetooth into her ear she walked to her door she slipped on her heels. Grabbing her jacket before, quickly headed out of the door. Her phone ringing, just as she walked out onto the busy New York streets.

"Hello Jefferson..." Regina cooed and started to talk to him about getting him to try and get publicity for his book.

* * *

"Alright Roland be a good boy" Robin said kissing his sons head and Roland nodded with a smile jumping up to take the hand of one of his teachers at day care and waved.

"Bye papa! 'Wove you!" He exclaimed and as robin walked out he heard him happily explain to Ms. Blanchard all about how he dressed himself. With a chuckle Robin walked out and made quick moves to the coffee shop just down the street. Constantly glancing at his watch to make sure he had time. Ten minutes. He had time minutes to get her coffee and make it into the office before her. Slipping into the coffee shop and she saw a line that was nearly twelve people long.

"Robin!" He heard his name and looked around before seeing Ruby, a regular worker at the coffee shop, hold up two cups of coffee and his eyes light up.

"You didn't" He breathed a dimpled smile appearing on his face.

"Oh but I did, now hurry before you're late" she said placing them in his hands and he grinned taking the cups and he hurried out of the coffee shop and across the street to his office building. Bless that woman, she was the reason he might still have a job in five minutes. Hurrying into the elevator he barely made it in and took a breathe closing his eyes. Only opening them again when the door open and he walked out making quick strides though the hall and turned the corner and gasped as suddenly the hot coffee spilled all over his shirt. "Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed angrily looking over at the young mailman.

"I-I'm sorry" he murmured before walking down the hall and Robin looked around at everyone staring at him and he hurried towards his buddy Killian. "I need your shirt"

Killian looked up at him and paused. "Are you jokin' mate?" He questioned sitting up.

"Two tickets for Snow White on ice for you and your girlfriend-we both know her and her sons odd obsession with Disney" Robin pointed out and raised a brow. He was supposed to take Roland for a Christmas surprise but if he lost his job IG could be far worse than his disappoint boy. He would come up with something else he thought "Three... Two-"

"Alright; Alright" Killian said and the two quickly made their way to the bathroom to change shirts and make Robin look presentable.

The clicking of heels could be heard as Regina made her way down the corridor. The sound alerting many to stop messing around and get some work done [ and for others to at least appear to be doing such ] Regina walked through the doors with her head held high. Her phone in one hand and her purse in the other. Walking towards her office she saw Robin standing there with one hand open and the other holding her coffee.

"Any calls?" She questioned placing her purse in his palm and taking her coffee and bringing it up to her lips and taking a sip, as she strode into her office.

"No Ms. Mills" he said walking in and setting her purse on the coat rack she had in her office and she stood there with his hand by his sides.

"Fantastic, you are dismissed Mr. Locksley until I need you further" she said turning around and she paused lifting up her cup to examine the side.

"Oh Robin?" She called before her could escape out of her office her turned a tight smile on his face. "Yes, ma'am?" He questioned just wanting to get to his desk and be done with the day... Already.

"Who is Ruby, and why should I call her?" She questioned turned the cup and he looked at it, and there it was, Ruby's name and her number. He stood there silent for a few second internally debating on if he should lie to her or not. Choosing that now was not the best time to test his luck he began to speak.

"Well you see that was my cup..." He explained and Regina leaned forward her elbows on the table intrigued to hear his little tale. "Go on..." She said raising a perfect brow.

"And I may have spilled your cup"

"Ah" Regina said with a smirk growing on her lips and she leaned back about to speak but the phone rang and Robin quickly answer it before she could speak truly fearing what she would say to him.

"Hello Sydney" He said and Regina lifted her hand and pointed towards his office and Robin took the hint. "Actually we are headed to your office right now" Robin explained before hanging up the phone and Regina stood setting down her coffee and Robin made a quick move to his compute setting down files and quickly messaged on the group chat that there was through the whole office.

RobinHood: The Queen Is Leaving Her Castle

Everyone looked up just in time to see Regina walk out and Robin moved to follow behind her holding his breath as she looked back at him and he forced a tight smile. "You aren't to speak, you are just a prop" he nodded and moved to open the door for her and she walked in.

"If it isn't the Queen and her Guard" Sydney said taking off his glasses and tossed them on his notes. Regina smirked softly bringing her gaze up to Sydney and she began to speak.

"Sydney I'm letting you go" She started and robins smile fell and he looked at her shocked before quickly composing himself.

"I told you many times to get Jefferson to do Oprah and you failed, I called him once and he agreed"

Sydney looked shocked by her words and stood there for a moment with pursed lips trying to think of a response-an excuse even.

"I don't want to hear it" she raised her hand and smiled slightly. "I will give you two months and you can tell everyone you reassigned" Regina offers politely and turned to walk out without another word and Robin followed trying to keep his racing heart calm. If he was late today that very well could have been him.

"How does he look?" She questioned and Robin looked back. "He's pacing..." Robin said and watched him come out of his office. "Don't do it..." Regina whispered and suddenly Sydney's voice boomed.

"You Evil Bitch!" He shouted and Regina gritted her teeth and slowly turned around on her heels and gazed at him with an icy state that made him swallow thickly. "You can't fire ME!"

"Oh but I believe I just did" Regina responded cooly, Robin almost wanted to smirk, but he could never show emotions in her favor. Her was supposed to hate her. Sydney opened up his mouth again and Regina raised a finger. "I think we've heard quite enough of our outburst but now you've done enough. So how about I live up to this little nickname you all call me behind my backs" she turned to everyone. "That I actually know about thank you" she said with a bite and looked back at Sydney. "I tried to be nice and show you mercy, but it seems that's not what you wanted. So now you get the evil queen" she said lowly. "Pack your thing and be out by closing time tonight or I will have you thrown out on your ass and I doubt you want that put up on-" Regina paused.

"YouTube" Robin finished and she nodded.

"Precisely" she turned on her heels. "Closing time tonight Glass" she called over her shoulder and then she was out of sight.

Hanging up the phone Robin knocked on her door before he opened it.

"Ms. Mills, Hades and Gold would like to see you" Regina turned around in her seat and nodded gently stand up and taking a sip of coffee.

"Please come and get me in ten minutes we have a lot to do" Robin nodded as Regina swiftly walked past him and then up the stairs. Walking inside she smiled at the men.

"Good afternoon boys" she greeted and both men looked up at her and smiled.

"Congratulation on Jefferson doing Oprah" Regina smiled and nodded at the praise.

"Thank you"

"But that's not why we called you up here. It seems you failed to reapply for your visa" Hades explains and Regina's breath caught. No.

"And you didn't hand in certain papers on time" Gold added leaning forward to look at the woman before him.

"What are you both trying to say?" She questioned looking from one man to the other.

"Regina there is no easy way to say this..." Gold explained.

"But you're being deported" Hades said and Regina felt her mouth go dry. She couldn't go back to Canada. She refused but she wasn't sure exactly what to do in this moment her mind was foggy.

"Ms. Mills I'm sorry to interrupt but there is a Ms. Green on the phone; I told her you were otherwise engaged and that she needed too-"

Regina looked over at him and she curled her finger drawling him closer and she took his wrist and pulled him close. One word stuck out to her. Engaged. That's exactly what she would use to get her out of this mess and to stay out of that country.

"I understand the problem and I do believe I have a solution" Regina explained looking up to Robin, he gazed down at her clearly confused.

"What is it?" Hades questioned interested and rathe hopeful, Regina was the best they had and if they had to get rid of her then Sydney would replace her and he wouldn't be able to do half of what she was capable of.

"You see gentleman, Robin and I are engaged" Regina explained and moved to awkwardly squeeze his hand. Robin nearly pulled away but didn't and gazed back at the men trying to know his face calm but truly he was freaking out inside.

"Really? You and Locksley?"

"Yes, L-Robin and I" she said looking at Robin and patting his cheek with her free hand gently-awkwardly and then looking back at her bosses.

"This wouldn't be the first time we feel for those under a pay grade would it... You remember Belle?" Regina said raising a brow and he cleared his throat.

"Just make it legal Mills and we won't have a problem here" Gold murmured and adjusts his tie. Regina nodded and waved walking out hearing a faint 'congratulations' in their wake and they disappeared out the door.

* * *

"I truly think you've reached a new level of insane" Robin admitted and peeked outside her door seeing all his co-workers trying to peak inside to see if what Robin was saying was true.

"Watch it" Regina said sharply and began to type away on her computer as if none of that happened. Actually she was looking up what was needed for her to marry him legally.

"How can you be so calm?" Robin questioned walking closer. "Regina I can't marry you"

"You can and will, or its your job" she said looking up at him and shutting her computer leaning forward to look at him. "A quick divorce and everything will be fine; honestly we don't even have to live together. Well, not to my knowledge anyway" Regina shrugged.

Robins mind when straight to his son, to Roland. He didn't like the idea of marrying her, but he didn't want to involve his son into it. Regina knew he had a son but clearly at the moment it was slipping her mind.

"Regina I have Roland, he's four. This will confuse him- and if it needs to be legit, and we need to convince everyone then he had to be involved and I don't want that. He will be confused and he needs a mother. And if he thinks your the woman to fill the roll and then you up and leave as soon as you can it will scar him." Regina paused listening to him and he was right, she didn't want to hurt his son. She's met him a few times over the past three years but he was a fantastic little boy. Regina didn't care much for his father but that little boy was something special.

"Listen Robin, I need your help. I know you don't understand why; and I don't want to tell you. But I need your help; I don't want to threaten your job and I don't want to hurt your son. But I cannot go back to Canada" she said trying to mask the fear in her eyes but he could see it. He scolded himself for wanting to help her; she had been nothing but cruel to him for the past few years but he helped him with Roland before and was surprisingly understanding when he couldn't come into work because of him. So he decided that it was the right thing to do.

"Alright I'll help you, we will figure something out with Roland" he explained with a sigh, and Regina nodded keeping a straight face trying to hide her emotions but he knew her all to well already.

"Thank you; now get back to work" Regina said opening her laptop back up. "And today after work we are headed to immigration!" She called as he walked out and she closed her eyes a tear slipping down her cheek once he was gone.

"Thank god for Robin Locksley" she whispered into the silence of her office. She wouldn't go back to that country no matter what. There is nothing wrong with Canada, but it's the people who reside there that she wanted to avoid.

She prayed with the help of Robin she would never have to go back.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review you have no idea how much it helps me want to get the next chapter finished as soon as possible!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! It's what kept me going and wanting to write as much as I can for you all!**_

 _ **A/N: I would like to give a huge thank you to those who gave the story a chance knowing that it was a spinoff of a very popular movie with Sandra Bullock! Some of the reviews really gave me the confidence to continue writing the story and change it the way that I have, I was nervous to do it in the beginning but now I'm more confident with the storyline I'm trying to take with it! I hope I get to get some of those great reviews again with this chapter!**_

 ** _Thanks so much! Enjoy this chapter! [ all mistakes are mine ]_**

* * *

"So what you're saying is, you two are getting married, and this isn't some ploy so she can stay in the country?" Graham questioned the couple that was sitting before him, claiming that they came to in fact file for a marriage license.

"No it's not" Robin said reaching over and he took Regina's hand, clearly more prepared to fake this than she had been. Regina looked at him and then towards the officer and nodded.

"You do know, if I find out you two are lying that you will be deported Ms. Mills and you Mr. Locksley will go to jail... Now again" She said looking at Robin and then to Regina. "Is there anything you want to say now?"

Regina looked at Robin and he gazed at her and she was worried that he would crack and he smiled rubbing her hand and looked back at Graham.

"I have been working for Regina for the past three years, nine months ago we started to date and now we want to get married" Robin said cooly. "And if you would allow this to happen, then we can be on our way" Robin said a bit of a bite in his tone. Graham eyes them both and leaned forward.

"Do your parents know? Family?" He raised a brow.

"My father passed and my mother and I don't speak" Regina said keeping his gaze and she looked over at Robin and remembered him asking her to take the holidays off and she bit her lip. "And next week Robin, his son and I are heading to visit his family" Regina said and looked at Robin with a soft smile and Robin nodded. "Exactly" he pipped up.

"Besides we didn't tell anyone we worked with due to my new promotion" Robin said, he might as well use this to his advantage. Regina was too shocked to even open her mouth.

Graham looked at them both skeptically and leaned back in his chair. "January second you both will be here at seven AM, I will ask you questions about each other and one wrong answer- and your going to Canada and you sir, will call an orange jumpsuit your day to day attire" Robin took a deep breath and nodded lowly. "And don't think I won't check up on you"

Robin stood up holding Regina's hand and walked her out and she looked back at him rather surprised on his ability to keep everything together and he held her hand until they walked out and he dropped it and she looked down and pulled out her phone and began to think about how she was going to do this. Well- it's not like she had any plans for the holidays. Looking up at Robin she saw him pacing and she looked up at him.

"Regina I don't know if I can do this" he said seriously and her breath caught. "If I go to jail, Roland won't have anyone- I- I can't risk it" he said and Regina took a step closer.

"Robin no one is going to find out, okay? You and I have our deal; you help me, you become editor" she said softly; she couldn't let him back out. As much as she hated to admit it she needed him. Robin sighed heavily and looked away and back at her.

"Fine, but ask me to marry you" he said looking at her and her lips parted.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, ask me nicely to marry you Regina" she looked at him and shifted her weight and looked down. "Robin will you please marry me" she murmured looking down at her phone and he took it and looked at her.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want my help" a growing smirk on his face and she sighed softly taking her phone back and slipping it into her purse.

"Robin, Will you please with a cherry on top marry me?" She questioned and he hummed softly giving a shrug and nodded.

"I mean I guess" he said drawing out the last word and she punched his shoulder, trying to keep her face stern but once he breaks a smile she shakes her head. They begin to walk towards their respected homes and they ended up walking the same direction.

"You're going to need to book our flights, and let me know how long you plan for us to stay" she said looking down at her phone a moment and putting it away again. "The ball tomorrow; should we make our relationship public then? I feel like most people already know but just in case he 'checks up' on us we have a bit of a backstory" she explained and gave a shrug trying to decide what was best. Once Robin agreed to help her; and she no longer had to threaten him. Was the moment she decided that she couldn't risk messing this up. Angering him in any way, because she couldn't go back. Regina would rather die then set foot back in the borders of Canada.

"Regina are you listening?" Robin questioned lifting his hand to her arm and giving it a soft squeeze.

"What? Yes..." She jumped slightly looking up at him and then looking down. "I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

Eyeing her for a moment he let his hand fall back on his side. "I was going to suggest that you come over on Saturday and we can tell Roland. I've been thinking and if we want this to work then our best bet is to tell roland we are getting married. I love my boy but his ability to lie isn't quite there yet" he chuckled softly. "And if we don't want him giving us away then he has to think we are together" Robin said lowly and she nodded slowly. They would have to pretend to be a couple all the time, anytime someone is watching and Roland would most likely be with them a lot.

"I understand, and that sound perfect. I would love to see Roland again" Regina said with a gentle smile and Robin nodded once they got to the subway.

"Good, we can talk more about it tomorrow. I will pick you up at seven tomorrow night" Regina looked back at him with a furrowed brow. "You're my fiancé now, I have to show you off" he winked before disappearing in a crowd of people. He was right... She was his fiancé now. They were really going to do this; trick his entire family into thinking that they are in love and engaged. Regina stepped onto the subway and held onto the pole lost in thought.

* * *

One thing that hasn't crossed her mind till now was that she was going to have to be a mother to Roland, a mother!

Slipping another pin in her hair Regina took a deep breath gazing at herself in the mirror. She was nervous, beyond nervous to be going to this ball with Robin. It's different when she's alone, no one to impress. Though tonight she is robins date, his fiancé, she needs to look good for him. Scratch that, she needs to make this relationship look real. Her hair was pulled up, a soft but noticeable bump that she teased and the rest pinned back. A light smokey eye, with dark red lips to match. She's never really put this much effort into her look, but tonight was more than making a good impression. Tonight was about hosing the Christmas ball, and making hers and robins 'relationship' public. Once she dusted off herself she walked down towards her dress and grabbed it looking it over. It was a beautiful deep red gown, a sweetheart neckline an open back. The dress went to the floor and hugged her curved perfectly. Black heels to go with the gown and a black clutch to match. It was almost seven when she was done making sure everything was perfect. Turning out her bathroom light just as the doorbell rang and her breath hitched. Slowly walking down the large stairwell from her bedroom, she glided across the floor her heels clicking and she reached the doorknob. Closing her eyes and letting out a breath she pulled it open and deep brown connected with cool blue.

Robins breath caught in his throat when he saw his boss. She was in a dark red dress that was made for her body, quite frankly it should be illegal. He parted his lips to speak and nothing came out. A soft blush creeping up the cheeks of his boss and he looked down his hand coming up to rub his neck. "Um Ms. Mi- Regina" he coughed. "You looked beautiful- nice. You look nice" he finally managed and Regina shook her head deciding not to comment and desperately tried to get the heat on her face to disappear.

"Come in, I'm nearly ready" Regina explained and walked over to grab her clutch and Robin stopped her grabbing her hand and she looked back at him furrowing her brows in confusion and she suddenly felt a cool object being slid on her finger. Regina stood straight her eyes flickering down at the engagement ring Robin just put on her finger. All words had left her; he was really doing this for her. Going all in... Yet she couldn't wrap her head around 'why'. She truly had been nothing but cruel and overbearing, except for the few times she excused him due to being a single father.

"I wanted you to look the part" he breathed still holding her left hand and all she could do was nod. Never thinking she would have a ring on her finger again. Robin gently ran his hand over the diamond. It wasn't huge, but it was noticeable. A silver band braided with small diamonds where they connected topped off with a circular diamond on the top with a ring of diamonds around it. Regina smiled and looked up at him and leaned forward her lips so close to his. Lifting her hand and she was lost in the moment and softly kissed his lips and rested her hand on his cheeks and pulled back blushing. "I-I'm sorry" she whispered and quickly pulled away and disappeared up the stairs to grab her clutch.

Robin stood there in shock, Regina Mills, his boss had just kissed him. As light and barely there as it was it had happened. He coughed awkwardly and stood up looking around and waiting for her to come back down. He didn't think she would react this way but girls are always different when it comes to ring. Sentimental he figured but doesn't dwell on it too much. The chances of it happening again were slim to none and the point was to act like a real couple. To be comfortable with each other and hopefully they could pull it off tonight without someone catching on.

Regina walked down the stairs again this time with her clutch and Robin looked up at her and his lips parted as she slowly descended the stairs and he reached his hand out for her to take. "Milady" Regina smiled and chuckled softly taking his hand trying to push the kiss to the back of her mind and he led her out.

* * *

The whole car ride Robin held her hand. There was a comfortable silence. Each of them preparing themselves for what tonight was for; for what they were going I have to pretend. They pulled up and Robin got out giving the key to the valet and opened the door for Regina and took both her hands helping her up and she smiled softly grabbing her clutch and she wrapped her arm around his and allowed him to lead her inside. She looked around while holding onto his arm. People looked, starred even surprised to see the two civil let alone arm in arm.

Regina paid them no mind her left hand resting on his bicep and her ring shinning in the light once they were inside and Robin looked down at her. Now making sure to act like he was in love with her. Easier said than done considering many nights he had dreamed of her death.

"You look beautiful tonight my love" he whispered and tipped her chin up and caressed it gently as the walked towards the bar, giving his attention to no one else but her.

Regina looked up at him as he held her chin and she couldn't help the blush that creeped up her cheek as he spoke and she shied from his touch and murmured a soft barely audible 'thank you'.

Robin kissed her forehead before letting her go for a moment to get them each a glass of wine, ordering them each a glass of red wine from the open bar.

Regina couldn't believe how easily Robin could be so affectionate with her, but it was all fake. Honestly how hard could it be to pretend to love someone right? She watched him as he ordered their wine and a subconscious smile formed on her face.

"You and Mills? Banging the boss there Locksley?" Killian teased as he walked over and bumped robins shoulder and he stiffened before nodding slowly. "I would say more along the lines of marrying the boss" he quipped and Killian froze looking up at him and he looked over to see Regina's left hand in a gentle fist, looking down at her ring. "Jesus Robin that's some rock!" Killian said in a hushed tone and Robin nodded. "I know it is, she's a simple woman and when I saw the ring I knew that it was perfect for her" he explained taking the two glasses of wine.

"I just don't understand- you hate her... She hates you! How could you suddenly be in love?!" Killian said not sure how to process that this, Robin wasn't sure how to explain it so he paused and took a sip of his wine. "I guess the long nights and weekends finally caught up to us. I think seeing her with Roland was the moment I started to fall for her and well- the rest we hid from the workplace, you know how it is" he said forcing a smile before quickly making a move back to Regina before Killian can ask him anymore questions. Robin didn't realize how hard it would be to come up with a story and lie to all his friends about being in love with the woman who made his life a living hell for the past three years. The only thing it seemed she cared about was the well being of Roland, she would always make sure he had a sitter before she would ask for something ridiculous.

Regina watched Robin walk over to her and she reached out to take the glass of wine and took a small sip and hummed softly. "Thank you" she whispered looking up at him and Robin placed his hand in the small of her back and she looked up at him allowing him to lead her to their table.

* * *

The night passed in a blur, everyone was having a great night and Regina could honestly say she felt buzzed. Maybe a little bit passed buzzed but she wasn't drunk.

Robin asked her to dance with him and she wanted to say no. Though she couldn't; they needed to keep up this front that they started through the night. Almost everyone knew they were engaged now, and it had almost become second nature to pretend they were in love. It was much easier than Regina had thought it would be. A business deal, that's what she had to remember this was.

Regina allowed robin to pull her close and she let out a soft breath and rested her head on his shoulder. His hand on her waist, holding her hand loosely. Her other hand resting on his shoulder and she picked up her head and looked up at him. "Robin I can't thank you enough-"

"Regina" Robin said softly cutting her off and looking down at her. "You don't need to keep thinking me. We have a deal, I won't back out and neither will you. I think so far people are believing us- which is good for us because that Graham guy is going to be up our ass trying to get us to fess up" Robin reminded her and she nodded looking around to see quite a few people starring at them.

"Just ignore them, it's just you and me Regina" Robin said calmly and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She nodded leaned up to gently kiss his jaw.

"How can you be so calm? So caring towards me?" She questioned not being able to keep her confusion to herself.

"I've been in love before Regina, I know how to act like what it looks like. You told me you needed my help to keep you in the country. If we want this to work we need to really pretend to be in love. Because one mistake and you'll be on the first plane ride back to Vancouver." Regina listened to his words and her lips parted to utter another thank you, but she wasn't even sure what to say. She always knew Robin to be a kind and caring man, but she never thought he would be this way with her. She certainly didn't deserve his kindness or help, but she would forever be grateful.

"Seems like Mills and Locksely have stollen the spotlight tonight am I right?" Killian says once he takes the mic from the DJ that was hired. Regina breath hitched and she felt robins hold tighten on her slightly as they both looked up towards Killian a dark red spotlight coming to shine on them and Regina's jaw locked. About to say something smart Robin pulled her closer to his chest and she glanced at him and shook his head. Signaling to her that it wasn't worth it and she closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Watch it Jones, you might be putting your job on the line" she heard robin say with a chuckle and she felt a small smile tugging on her lips. Robin might have said it as comic relief but she was ready to do just that.

"Oh no mate I think you'll make sure I keep my job" Killian jokes causing a few laughs to erupt from the crowd. Robins jaw tightened and he pressed a kiss to Regina's head, choosing to not say anything.

"Since we are all curious as to how the hell this was able to happen, why don't you guys give us a engagement kiss" Killian says and robin looked up at him and gritted his teeth.

"Killian, that's enough" Robin said sternly his hand moving from holding Regina's hand to gently holding her head and she looked up at him searching his eyes.

"Oh come on Robin, lay one on her! After all, she is your soon to be wife... Give us a kiss" Killian said thoroughly enjoying the feeling of making his friend nervous. After all Robin did know Killian had a crush on Regina and now it was time for some payback. In the crowd you could hear 'Kiss' and from then on it began to grow louder till the entire room was chanting for them to kiss. She was blushing deeply under his gaze and Robin looked down at her and her lips parted. He knew he couldn't say anything, utter an apology because everyone was watching them. He lifted his other hand from her waist and cupped both of her cheeks and let one run down her neck and leaned in to capture her lips in his. Regina gasped softly in surprise her eyes closing and her hands moving to gently rest on his chest as he held her close. She moved her lips against his slowly before he pulled away and she was breathing softly against his lips and he hers. She kept her eyes closed and felt him caressing her skin and her eyes opened to meet his cool blue and he smiled gently and bumped their noses gently against each other and she laughed softly at his childishness and for a second she was lost in the feeling of being touched so delicately. Robin on the other hand found her laugh adorable when any other time it would be like knives on a chalkboard. He hadn't kissed another woman since Roland's mother. All his time went to work and Roland, no time for dating in between. He was about to lean in and kiss her again; in some haze that he couldn't control.

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say; you two are really in love, congrats guys" Killian said no more joking in his tone and he got off the stage rather angry and Robin pulled back from Regina and she looked down blushing and he wrapped his arms around her gently and kissed the side of her head. "Let me take you home" he whispered into her ear and she nodded feeling him pull away and he extended his arm and she wrapped her arm around his.

* * *

They were silent the whole car ride, neither knowing what to say about what had just happened. Once they pulled up to Regina's building Robin parked and he looked over at her and she glanced at him and bit her lip. "Can I walk you up?" He questioned and she nodded. Robin got out and walked around the car and opened it up for her and helped her stand up. "Come along Milady" Robin said and Regina chuckled softly allowing him to take her hand and help her up. Closing the door to his car they headed inside this time not touching at all. Once in the elevator they were alone and Regina looked up at him.

"So..."

"Regina I'm sorry about the kiss- I panicked. They weren't going to believe us unless we kiss and I" Regina lifted her finger and pressed it to his lips to silence him.

"It's okay, you committed to helping me and kissing is going to have to be something we get us too, right?" She questioned softly and moved her hand away and smiling softly earning a smile and nod from Robin.

"Right, you're right" he said and the elevator opened and she walked out to the only door on this floor and pulled out her key and opened up her door and looked back at Robin with a small smile.

"Thank you for tonight, and for everything you've already done for me" Regina said with a small smile and Robin nodded leaning forward to kiss her head and pulled back.

"You're still coming over tomorrow so we can tell Roland right?" He asked softly leaning against the door frame and she nodded looking up at him with a smile.

"Yes I am, are you sure you want to do that?" She asked not wanting to risk any emotional issues for Roland.

"Yes, and once we get the divorce I'm sure you and Roland would be close enough to where you won't just completely disappear out of our lives" Robin said confidently and rather hopeful. In that moment Regina realized how much this will effect robins life and his sons life. She will never understand how he has agreed to do this for her.

"I won't, I can't do that to Roland.. Or you" she explained softly and gave a small smile before looking down, Robin lifted her chin and smiled.

"I know you can't" Robin said honestly and gently moved his hand and cleared his throat.

"Our flight leaves on Monday and we will be back on the first of January. I booked our hotel room and we will each have a separate one, we can easily explain that to Roland though" he chuckled softly. "We can talk more tomorrow, it's getting late and god knows you need your beauty sleep" Robin said with a chuckle and Regina gasped and punched his chest.

"Jerk" she said lowly causing him to smile and peck her forehead.

"Goodnight Regina" Robin said and pulled back looking at her one last time before heading for the elevator.

"Goodnight Robin" she called softly before watching the elevator doors close and she walked into her place and closed the door leaning against it.

Friends, they could be friends. Nothing more than two people helping each other out, and pretending to be in love.

* * *

 ** _Please leave a nice review! Constructive criticism welcome too!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey Guys! Its been such a long time... Im so sorry about that! But i got some amazing motivation today and busted out this whole chapter. Im even starting on the fourth chapter! Im even going to look into returning to some other stories that i abandoned! I would really love if you guys could take the time to review! thank you so much for those who have favorited and followed!_

 _All mistakes are mine!_

* * *

Regina stood nervously in front of robins door, she had been here for a while afraid to knock on the door. Today was the day she would be meeting Roland, but not as his daddies boss but as so much more than that. As his girlfriend and soon to be wife, which for Roland meant he was going to have a mama and neither were to sure how the young boy would respond to the news. After all Roland has never had a mother figure in his life.

Finally she was able to bring her hand up and slowly knock on the door. Her hand shook slightly as she pulled her hand back and took a long breath. She heard a crash before little footsteps ran towards the door.

"I've got it Papa!" Roland called as he pulled the door open and smiled brightly in Regina's direction. "Hi Miss Gina" He giggled and ran forward and wrapped his arms around her legs and she chuckled softly. She knew there was a reason she liked this little boy so much. She set the bags down she had in her arms and lifted him up in her arms.

"Hello to you too Roland" She cooed and hugged him, his arms wrapping around her neck, all of the fears she was feeling slowly slipped away as they shared an embrace. Robin walked into view with a smile on his face and he picked up the grocery bags.

"Whats this for Regina?" He asked and leaned over to kiss her cheek gently causing a blush to rise over her ivory cheeks.

"I thought it would be nice for us to make dinner and desert together. So I ran to the store and grabbed the ingredients to my two favorite recipes" She explained as she made her way inside Roland glued to her hip.

"That sounds great Regina" he grinned and began to take all of the ingredients out and set them on the table while Regina sat down and Roland rested int her lap. He seemed quite content in her arms. Robin was never sure why Roland was always so transfixed with Regina each and every time she would make a visit Roland wouldn't leave her side. Which he was now thankful of considering what they were going to have to explain to him. Robin looked over in time to see Roland lift Regina's hand and gaze at her ring.

"Gina?"

"Yes, Roland?" Regina asked looking at him with a soft smile. Her free hand resting on the lower back of the boy to keep him steady on her lap.

"You gettin' married?" He asked innocently, Regina was in shock, Roland was such a smart boy, they would have to constantly be on they game while they are with robins parents. Roland noticed everything.

"Yes, you see Roland…Thats part of the reason Gina is here today" Robin said coming around from his side of the island to stand behind regina and rest his hands on her shoulder and he looked at regina and then to his papa. He let out a soft gasp and looked up at his papa with his big brown eyes.

"Papa and Gina getting married?" He asked and bounced slightly in Regina's lap. She didn't think he would be this excited about it. They have spent a few afternoons together when she and Robin had work they needed to finish but she's never thought that she would have left such an imprint on the little boy.

"Yes, Ro, Gina and I are getting married. Is that okay?" Robin asked him, Roland bound happily in reigns arms.

"Yes! Is Gina my mama now?" He asked sweetly and Regina looked back at Robin who leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips eating a "Ew" out of Roland.

"Do you want Gina to be your Mama?" Robin asked and gently rubbed Regina's back, he knew this was going to change their lives forever. Even if they went through with this marriage, and got a divorce in a year they wouldn't be able to do it to Roland. They knew and most importantly Regina knew that she couldn't back out of this, she was going to be Roland's mother and this wasn't something she could suddenly decided she didn't want anymore. Her and Robin had a serious conversion about it, Roland has never had a mother so it has always been easier than him having lost one.

"Yes, I do Papa, I like Gi-Mama" He said and grinned up at Regina and she couldn't help the smile playing on her lips. Roland wrapped his arms around Regina and hugged her tightly, Regina closed her eyes holding the boy close.

"I like you too Roland" Regina cooed and kissed his cheek before she stood up and set Roland down and he scampered off to his room leaving Regina and Robin alone for a moment.

"Well, that went well" Robin whispered and wrapped his arms around Regina and kissed her forehead gently. "I know its a lot for you to take on being Roland's motherly figure" He whispered and she nodded softly leaning into his embrace.

"It is, I'm nervous but I now you'll help" She whispered and looked up at him with a soft smile. "Im just more nervous about meeting your family, and telling them we are getting married. Im sure you haven't always had the nicest things to say about your boss" She chuckle and felt him lean down and nuzzle their noses and she blushed.

"Relax Regina, its all gonna work out" He whispered and saw Roland out of the corner of his eye and he leaned down to kiss her softly. She hummed gently and kissed him back before Roland came running up and pushed Robin away. Their lips parted and she opened her eyes to see Roland and now she understood why he kissed her.

"Papa no kissy Mama! Mine!" Roland exclaimed and then moved to regina and wrapped his arms around her legs. Regina chuckled and leaned down too pick him up and kissed his cheek.

"You can share Roland" She cooed and kissed Roland's cheek and he curled into her and she looked up at robin and chucked.

"How about we start dinner, then Mama can put you to sleep, hows that?" Robin asked his son and Roland nodded and felt his father kiss his head and run his fingers through his curls and let out a soft sigh against Regina.

"Yes, Papa" Roland says softly and Regina walked them over and she set Roland down on the counter and pulled out an apron that she had bought for him. She put it over his clothes and gently tied it around the waist.

"Perfect, it says Mommy's little helper" She smiled at him when he looked down at it and tried to read it. She looked over at Robin and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. He was worried about Regina taking on this mother role but he knew she would be able to do it.

"I got you one too" She chuckled and grabbed his apron and slipped it over his head and turned around to tie it around his waist. Roland tilted his head trying to read what his papa's apron said.

"Kiss the cook Ro" She said softly and walked over to kiss his cheek and he nodded looking over the apron and trying to memorize the words with what they sounded like.

"And what does yours say?" Robin chuckled as Regina took hers out and she slipped to on with a small smile. Robin walked over and smirked as she tied it around her waist.

"The Queen Hmm?" He said and walked over to finish getting the ingredients out of the bag.

"It was a joke from a friend of mine a few years ago" Regina explained and heard robin gasp so she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" She asked tilting her head gently.

"You had a friend?" He said before a grin split out on a his face and she punched his shoulder before he grabbed her hand and pulled her close and she gazed up at him and he grinned.

"Kiss the cook" He whispered and regina looked up at him a moment and for a split second she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Before she could do anything Roland giggled and she looked over at him.

"Gross" He giggled and Regina pulled away and lifted Roland into her arms and their moment was quickly left behind when they began to make dinner for themselves. It was like they had been together for so much longer than they have. They moved in a perfect rhythm, evens with Roland goofing off and walking around on the island. Once they finished they pushed the lasagna into the oven and Regina turned around to a very messy little boy.

"I think its time for a bath" Regina cooed and leaned over to tickle his stomach. Regina stood nervously in front of robins door, she had been here for a while afraid to knock on the door. Today was the day she would be meeting Roland, but not as his daddies boss but as so much more than that. As his girlfriend and soon to be wife, which for Roland meant he was going to have a mama and neither were to sure how the young boy would respond to the news. After all Roland has never had a mother figure in his life.

Finally she was able to bring her hand up and slowly knock on the door. Her hand shook slightly as she pulled her hand back and took a long breath. She heard a crash before little footsteps ran towards the door.

"I've got it Papa!" Roland called as he pulled the door open and smiled brightly in Regina's direction. "Hi Miss Gina" He giggled and ran forward and wrapped his arms around her legs and she chuckled softly. She knew there was a reason she liked this little boy so much. She set the bags down she had in her arms and lifted him up in her arms.

"Hello to you too Roland" She cooed and hugged him, his arms wrapping around her neck, all of the fears she was feeling slowly slipped away as they shared an embrace. Robin walked into view with a smile on his face and he picked up the grocery bags.

"Whats this for Regina?" He asked and leaned over to kiss her cheek gently causing a blush to rise over her ivory cheeks.

"I thought it would be nice for us to make dinner and desert together. So I ran to the store and grabbed the ingredients to my two favorite recipes" She explained as she made her way inside Roland glued to her hip.

"That sounds great Regina" he grinned and began to take all of the ingredients out and set them on the table while Regina sat down and Roland rested int her lap. He seemed quite content in her arms. Robin was never sure why Roland was always so transfixed with Regina each and every time she would make a visit Roland wouldn't leave her side. Which he was now thankful of considering what they were going to have to explain to him. Robin looked over in time to see Roland lift Regina's hand and gaze at her ring.

"Gina?"

"Yes, Roland?" Regina asked looking at him with a soft smile. Her free hand resting on the lower back of the boy to keep him steady on her lap.

"You gettin' married?" He asked innocently, Regina was in shock, Roland was such a smart boy, they would have to constantly be on they game while they are with robins parents. Roland noticed everything.

"Yes. You see Roland…Thats part of the reason Gina is here today" Robin said coming around from his side of the island to stand behind regina and rest his hands on her shoulder and he looked at regina and then to his papa. He let out a soft gasp and looked up at his papa with his big brown eyes.

"Papa and Gina getting married?" He asked and bounced slightly in Regina's lap. She didn't think he would be this excited about it. They have spent a few afternoons together when she and Robin had work they needed to finish but she's never thought that she would have left such an imprint on the little boy.

"Yes, Ro, Gina and I are getting married. Is that okay?" Robin asked him, Roland bound happily in reigns arms.

"Yes,! Is Gina my mama now?" He asked sweetly and Regina looked back at Robin who leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips eating a "Ew" out of Roland.

"Do you want Gina to be your Mama?" Robin asked and gently rubbed Regina's back, he knew this was going to change their lives forever. Even if they went through with this marriage, and got a divorce in a year they wouldn't be able to do it to Roland. They knew and most importantly Regina knew that she couldn't back out of this, she was going to be Roland's mother and this wasn't something she could suddenly decided she didn't want anymore. Her and Robin had a serious conversion about it, Roland has never had a mother so it has always been easier than him having lost one.

"Yes, I do Papa, I like Gi-Mama" He said and grinned up at Regina and she couldn't help the smile playing on her lips. Roland wrapped his arms around Regina and hugged her tightly, Regina closed her eyes holding the boy close.

"I like you too Roland" Regina cooed and kissed his cheek before she stood up and set Roland down and he scampered off to his room leaving Regina and Robin alone for a moment.

"Well, that went well" Robin whispered and wrapped his arms around Regina and kissed her forehead gently. "I know its a lot for you to take on being Roland's motherly figure" He whispered and she nodded softly leaning into his embrace.

"It is, I'm nervous but I now you'll help" She whispered and looked up at him with a soft smile. "Im just more nervous about meeting your family, and telling them we are getting married. Im sure you haven't always had the nicest things to say about your boss" She chuckle and felt him lean down and nuzzle their noses and she blushed.

"Relax Regina, its all gonna work out" He whispered and saw Roland out of the corner of his eye and he leaned down to kiss her softly. She hummed gently and kissed him back before Roland came running up and pushed Robin away. Their lips parted and she opened her eyes to see Roland and now she understood why he kissed her.

"Papa no kissy Mama! Mine!" Roland exclaimed and then moved to regina and wrapped his arms around her legs. Regina chuckled and leaned down too pick him up and kissed his cheek.

"You can share Roland" She cooed and kissed Roland's cheek and he curled into her and she looked up at robin and chucked.

"How about we start dinner, then Mama can put you to sleep, hows that?" Robin asked his son and Roland nodded and felt his father kiss his head and run his fingers through his curls and let out a soft sigh against Regina.

"Yes, Papa" Roland says softly and Regina walked them over and she set Roland down on the counter and pulled out an apron that she had bought for him. She put it over his clothes and gently tied it around the waist.

"Perfect, it says Mommy's little helper" She smiled at him when he looked down at it and tried to read it. She looked over at Robin and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. He was worried about Regina taking on this mother role but he knew she would be able to do it.

"I got you one too" She chuckled and grabbed his apron and slipped it over his head and turned around to tie it around his waist. Roland tilted his head trying to read what his papa's apron said.

"Kiss the cook Ro" She said softly and walked over to kiss his cheek and he nodded looking over the apron and trying to memorize the words with what they sounded like.

"And what does yours say?" Robin chuckled as Regina took hers out and she slipped to on with a small smile. Robin walked over and smirked as she tied it around her waist.

"The Queen Hmm?" He said and walked over to finish getting the ingredients out of the bag.

"It was a joke from a friend of mine a few years ago" Regina explained and heard robin gasp so she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" She asked tilting her head gently.

"You had a friend?" He said before a grin split out on a his face and she punched his shoulder before he grabbed her hand and pulled her close and she gazed up at him and he grinned.

"Kiss the cook" He whispered and regina looked up at him a moment and for a split second she couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Before she could do anything Roland giggled and she looked over at him.

"Gross" He giggled and Regina pulled away and lifted Roland into her arms and their moment was quickly left behind when they began to make dinner for themselves. They moved in a perfect rhythm, mostly due to the fact that they have been working so long together. Even transitioning to the kitchen they were the perfect team. Even with Roland goofing off and walking around on the island making them both laugh. Once they finished they pushed the lasagna into the oven and Regina turned around to a very messy little boy. She didn't think it would be this easy, to go form not on my being robins boss but also reserved. Robin and Roland caused her to be so much more open and loving. She smiled at Roland as he jumped into her arms from the island and she took him and chuckled resting him on her hip.

"I think its time for a bath" Regina cooed and leaned over to tickle his stomach. He giggled and called for his papa to help him and Robin leaned over and ticked her and she laughed softly setting Roland down as she tried to fight Robin off and he wrapped his arms around her and blew bubbles against her neck and she couldn't contain her laughter.

Robin looked down at the woman in his arms and that was the moment that it hit him-he might actually be able to go through his and not be miserable for the rest of his life. He pulled back and she gasped for breath and looked up at him and pushed his face away and chuckled. Roland was holding on to her leg looking up at them and smiled.

"Bathtime Mama?" Roland asked and Regina chuckled and smiled softly lifting him up.

"Of course darling" she cooed and headed towards the bathroom with Robin close behind and she set him down, Robin leaning over them to start the water and Regina took off his apron and then proceeded to take off his clothes and once he was naked she lifted him up and set him inside. She took off her apron and pulled her hair up before rolling up her sleeves and getting soap on the washcloth and beginning to clean Roland and hummed a soft tune as she went.

Robin stood back astonished as he watched Regina. He's never seen her like this-so maternal. She was able to snap into mother mode as quickly as she could snap into work mode. It was a sight he found himself wanting to see more often. Roland looked content as he played with his toys and Regina cleaned him. Robin had to remind himself to keep his eyes on Roland when Regina bent over the tub to clean his sons back. He cleared his throat and murmured something about checking on the food before she walked out. He couldn't stay in there and not let his gaze fall towards her shapely arse. He needed to stop getting feelings like these towards his boss. This was a business deal and nothing more. He wanted to keep her from Canada, even though he didn't know what frightened her so much about they country but he hoped she would be willing to share it with him one day. Until then, he would take her word for it.

When the timer went off he took the lasagna out and groaned at the smell. Just as he set it down Regina walked out with a drenched white shirt and a happy Roland dressed in his arrow pajamas. Regina looked at Robin and blushed. "Do you have some clothes I could borrow? Roland got a little excited while in the bath" she explained and looked down at her wet shirt and pants.

"Of course, Roland stay here while I go get something for Gina to change into" He says and Roland nodded murmuring an 'Okay Papa'. It would take getting use to for all of them to refer to Regina as Mama. Though they are going to have to get better at it when they are around his family. Regina and Robin are supposed to have been together much longer than this. She looked at him and bit her lip. She was wearing a light pink bra that could be seen through her shirt.

"Here, I'll give you privacy to change" He explained and handed her the t-shirt and sweatpants. She nodded and smiled gently before he left and she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Oh you can put your clothes-" he froze when he looked at her and she was in nothing but her bra. Her breath caught and her arms shot up to cover her breast. She looked at her a second longer before clod thing his eyes.

"S-sorry" he stammered and bit her his lip. "Just bring me your wet clothes once your dresses" he murmured before turning and walking out. He leaned against the door and closed his eyes not being able to get the sight of his boss in her bra out of his mind. He dropped his hand and adjusted himself in his boxers before he went to check on Roland.

Regina slipped the shirt on before taking off her pants and pulling up robins sweats that hardly stayed on her hips. She slipped them off and decided to just wear his long sleeved shirt. She walked out with her clothes and smiled at Robin.

"Here can you put those in the laundry while I make us all plates?" She smiled gently and looked up at him. He nodded and took the clothes before taking a peak at her long toned legs. He swallowed and wishes she had put on the sweats and not tortured him but it's not like she even knew what she was doing to him. He went to the laundry room and set her things in the dryer and started it up before taking a few deep breaths.

"She's your boss Robin, a business deal" he repeated to himself. They agreed they wouldn't have sex for a year, not with anyone else and well of course not with each other. Even though it wasn't a real marriage they both agreed to stay faithful.

Regina was cutting up Roland's slice wen he walked back out and Roland licked his lips excited for dinner.

"Yummy!" He exclaimed when Regina gave him his small fork. He began to eat and Regina put a bib on him to keep his pajamas clean. She looked at Robin and smiled gently walking over. "Your dinner and your wine" she said holding both up for him. He looked at her for a moment astonished. He could get use to this domestic life with her, having home cooked meals... He shook his head and thanked her before sitting down with Roland. Regina took a small sip of her wine before she began to eat and hummed. "I think this is the best I've ever made this" she said honestly. "All thanks to both my helpers" she cooed and tapped Roland's nose and winked at Robin.

Once dinner was done Regina cleaned up Roland and took him towards his room as Robin began to clean up the kitchen and wrap up the leftovers. She was feeling a bit of buzz from the two glasses of wine she had with dinner. She hasn't had a drink in a while and she knew she needed to quit while she was ahead. She kissed Roland's cheek and tucked him in.

"Mama" he said and yawned softly looking up at her with his big brown eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asked softly and caressed his cheek.

"You love me and papa?" He asked timidly and she looked at him and nodded.

"Very much" she whiskered and kissed his head again. "Now go to sleep" she whispered and his eyes closed before he feel asleep right before her eyes. She stood up and walked out of his room and she sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She walked out into the kitchen and smiled gently seeing Robin.

"We should talk" he said softly and walked over to run his hand down her arms and give it a little squeeze. She nodded and walked over with him and sat down gently on the couch and looked up at him.

"How are you taking all of this?" he asked gently and rubbed her shoulder and she leaned into him and shrugged.

"It's different, but it's worth it. It sounds terrible but being the mother to that wonderful little boy is a very very small price to pay to never have to return to Canada" she said and looked up at him. He nodded in understanding and looked at her for a moment. This woman held so many mysteries, and he was slowly wanting to learn all of them. She glanced at him and felt a blush creep up her cheeks and she looked down at her legs curled under her.

"Why are you so scared to go back there?" He finally asked and kept his gaze on her. She looked down at his shirt and played with the end and sighed.

"There are some people over there that I don't wish to ever have in my life again" she said her voice shaking slightly. "I-I really don't want to talk about this right now" she murmured feeling the lent up emotions of never having told anyone about this hit her.

She turned in his arms and gripped his shirt before her shoulder began to shake and she cried against him. He felt terrible for making her feel like this. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pressed soft kisses towards her head. He wanted to understand what made Regina so cold in the first place, because the woman he saw today was nothing like the one he's known these past few years. He soon felt her body go limp against him and he lifted her up. His arms under her thighs and hand wrapped around her neck holding him close to her chest. Her eyes were blotchy and red from crying as her head rested against his chest. He walked her towards his bed and lied her down, covering her up with his comforter. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head.

"I'm going to be your husband Regina and even if it's not for real, I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" he whispered watching her relax into his bed. He slowly walked out and cracked the door like he did with Roland before setting himself on the couch and soon falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **Please take the time to review! Or even leave a request for what i should add to the story!**_

 _ **\- Ali**_


End file.
